


Present

by Sarahmewgulf



Category: GulfKanawut, MewSuppasit, Mewgulf
Genre: BL, Gulfmew - Freeform, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, TharnType, birthdaysex, bottommew, thaibl, tharntypetheseries, topgulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmewgulf/pseuds/Sarahmewgulf
Summary: Mew melted in the kiss , enjoying it with all his senses , savoring the moment because this was a first , yes indeed a first ..Not that Gulf hasn’t initiated a kiss with him before neither was this the first time a kiss from the younger had his heart beating this fast that it almost feels like it’s coming out of his chestBut this was the first time he didn’t feel scared while feeling all of that ..He doesn’t feel scared to be this in love with Gulf anymore..
Relationships: MewGulf - Relationship, mewsuppasitandgulfkanawut
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Present

“I missed you so much” 

Mew whispered against the skin of Gulf’s neck

“i missed you for every second that i spent without having you in my arms” 

~

They were all cuddled up on Mew’s sofa with a movie playing in front of them ..  
With Mew’s arms wrapped around Gulf , holding him ever so tightly , as if he was scared of the thought of him disappearing the moment he lets him go 

Maybe he really was .. 

~

“i missed you too” 

Gulf whispered back , as he turned around and faced Mew , he said with the softest voice it almost went unheard 

“You’re my everything” 

Gulf knows that , he knows it very well

“I know” Gulf said as he rested his forehead against Mew’s looking into his eyes

“and you’re my everything too , have i said that before? ” 

Mew tried to bring himself to say something in response , but no matter how hard he tried he really couldn’t do it..

~

It was Mew’s birthday , and since it’s his special day Gulf was determined to provide everything and anything he wanted all day long no questions asked  
And Mew was enjoying every second of it,  
Maybe a little too much  
He simply took the opportunity that was in his hands , As it wasn’t an everyday chance , to get spoiled THIS much by his boyfriend 

Well .. he might have even took it a little too far, by asking him to do even the little silly things for him , such as piggy back rides around the apartment when he wanted to go somewhere, asking Gulf to feed him and even whining everytime he had to get up and go somewhere and leave him alone for two seconds  
“ nooooo come back you don’t love me anymore” he’d whine pouting and faking being sad every time Gulf did that  
Well faking being mad has always been something that worked on Gulf and had him apologizing over and over again until he sees Mew smiling again and The latterknew exactly how to take advantage of that

~

Mew has always celebrated his past birthdays with family and friends , they’d spend the day having fun , going out to eat , and maybe having some drinks at the club and dance the night away too 

but this time it was different.. 

Ever since he fell in love with Gulf , he became the only person that he wants to spend all the special days with , he wants to be alone with him and have all of him only for himself , that’s why he decided to politely decline his friends’ invitations and told them that he was busy with work and that he didn’t have time to celebrate 

when in reality he has already invited Gulf over to spend every second of his birthday with him 

~

it was already late in the afternoon at this point , and honestly they don’t even understand how can time pass by so fast whenever they’re together , it has to have a scientific explanation right? 

They were laying on Mew’s king sized bed with soft music playing in the background  
Gulf had his face laying against Mew’s neck and his arms around his waist listening to every breath he took , as Mew played with his hand 

Gulf plants a kiss on Mew’s neck

“Happy birthday p’mew”

He says , while smiling before kissing him sweetly and slowly kiss on his lips , it was nothing like their previous kisses which have always been sloppy wet and rough and lustful 

This one was very different  
This one was like an unsaid i love you 

Mew melted in the kiss , enjoying it with all his senses , savoring the moment because this was a first , yes indeed a first .. 

Not that Gulf hasn’t initiated a kiss with him before neither was this the first time a kiss from the younger had his heart beating this fast that it almost feels like it’s coming out of his chest

But this was the first time he didn’t feel scared while feeling all of that ..

He doesn’t feel scared to be this in love with Gulf anymore , because the way he kissed him while holding tight into his shirt with one hand while the other was holding into his neck ever so gently , made him realize that Gulf really loves him back just as much as HE loves him , and that there’s no need to be scared anymore 

Mew holds Gulf’s face in both his hands and bring him even closer pushing their lips harder, and starts kissing him back

It was a sweet slow gentle kiss , until Gulf licked Mew’s lower lip and lightly bit into it Mew opened his mouth as he was eager to have Gulf’s tongue inside of it , as soon as it was he sucked on it again and again, bringing Gulf on top of him while doing that  
The kiss kept getting wetter deeper dirtier as they both of them wanted to taste as much of each other as they could

Soon their bodies started dancing to the same rhythm as their tongues , as Gulf was grinding down on him, their members rubbing against each other making them want to break the kiss and moan out loud but not actually doing that 

That goes on for a while , because before they knew it it was already dark out , the dimmed lighted room becomes a little darker but lightened enough for them to see each other  
They’re both breathless when they break the kiss  
Despite that ,Gulf didn’t waste a second before starting to plant kisses all over Mew’s face  
Starting from his cheeks , kissing every inch making the kiss one second longer every time , to his forehead and eyes and nose and chin and his hands that were cupping his face kissing every single fingers  
Gulf had his eyes closed while doing all of that  
while worshiping Mew..  
Something he has always wanted to do

Gulf was expressing everything he feels towards Mew with his actions , and Mew was understanding each and every unsaid word the younger was trying to form 

“I love you more than anything in this world Gulf” 

He said and time suddenly stopped for Gulf, he was lost in Mew’s eyes trying to form a word but being unable to 

because yes , this was the first time he said it , and Gulf never imagined that a single word could have this much effect on him but it did 

It had him feeling weak in the knees, hearing his our heartbeat in his ears having nothing in his head but : 

“ i love you too “ 

the words came out of his mouth before he could decide to say them out loud , he has never felt like this before , Mew was his first love , the love he’s never willing to let go of 

His first and his last

As the words came out of his mouth, he felt Mew’s face getting wet underneath his hand 

He was crying , Mew was crying and it chattered his heart into peaces , he wiped his tears and planted kisses on his eyes

“ stop crying please , i can’t handle seeing your tears , please “ 

Gulf says a soft voice, that sounded like he was trying so hard not to cry as well 

Mew grabbed his neck and brought him closer until they were a few millimeters away , staring into each other’s eyes and said 

“you’re the best present that I’ve ever received my entire life” 

Gulf smiled and closed the distance between their lips as he started unbuttoning Mew’s shirt

“I want you to make love to me tonight Gulf” 

Mew says against the younger’s lips and that had him stopping everything he was doing right on the spot

“i want to feel you inside of me tonight” Mew adds while rubbing Gulf’s cheek slightly with his thumb, letting his eyes scan every action his lover takes 

He notices how a flush starts to spread across his cheek and how he visibly gulps

“is that your birthday wish? ” Gulf whispers and he smirks immediately knowing it’s already an agreement

he gently grabs Gulf by his shoulders , and flips them over so that he’s the one on top of him  
Mew started to take his already unbuttoned shirt off before throwing it on the floor 

And it was taking him a little too long to do that  
He kept staring into Gulf’s eyes the entire time , and had him wondering if that was really going where he thought it was 

Gulf started touching the bare skin feeling every inch with his hand ..  
As he felt Mew starting to moving to the beat, which Gulf had forgotten was playing in the background in the first place , as this entire time he only heard his heart beats Mew’s voice , Mew’s breathing .. just Mew

“W-what are- “ Gulf breathlessly said as Mew was starting to grind down harder on him , before He could finish his sentence he was interrupted by mew’s finger shushing him 

.....Mew is giving him a lapdance”

never in his wildest dreams did he think this day would come , but here he is

Mew’s moves were Slow Sensual Seductive Sexy , his eyes darker than ever , his hair messy , his lips red from all the kissing throughout the day 

His ass placed on Gulf’s crotch as he kept grinding down on it slowly , feeling him getting harder and harder against his butt

Mew stopped to unbutton his pants off-

“ you’re taking too long taking those pants off ” Gulf groans out

And before he knew it , he found himself on his back again while Gulf hovering over him and eagerly taking off his pants and then getting between his thighs  
Mew could feel his hot breath against his erection as Gulf cursed under his breath and bit his lip , he has always had a thing for sucking the older off and Mew knew it too well

“You look so hot right now” Mew whispers as he grabs Gulf’s hair in both his hands 

Gulf gives the fabric a few licks leaving it wet before exposing the rock hard erection and taking it all in his mouth at once  
Mew moans loudly and grabs his hair even harder “F-fuck Gulf..”  
Gulf sucks on the length harder as he takes it deeper into his mouth all while keeping the eye contact with Mew.. 

“Gulf hey please .. stop please..Gulf..” Mew breathlessly lets out, as he feels his orgasm approaching  
and Gulf did as he was told and stopped sucking..  
he planted a kiss on his hip bone “where is the lube?” his arm was already opening Mew’s nightstand and grabbing the bottle and squirting a generous amount on his hand before sliding it between Mew’s thighs and rubbing his fingers against his entrance 

“Shit..” Gulf hisses underneath his breath 

“Do you want me baby? ”

“I want you” Gulf pants “so fucking badly”

He pushed his first finger in as he was talking , and he unintentionally rubbed it against Mew’s prostate immediately after, leaving Mew already moaning from just one finger in him 

“More” Mew demands 

Complying to the request Gulf added a second finger and then a third and even a fourth , since mew kept asking for more even with three fingers inside of him  
this time he was intentionally rubbing them against that specific spongy spot

At that point Mew was breathless , his head thrown back , grabbing the sheets , with non stop curse words coming out of his mouth 

“Fuck me Gulf or I’m going to cum from this” 

Gulf protests to the request and takes his fingers out of Him , and before doing anything

He found himself in a momentary ecstasy 

Mew had both his legs spread open right in front of him, with his hole which he had just fingered twitching , and rock hard cock leaking , breathlessly saying to him “Gulf hurry , i need you inside of me “ snapping him of that moment..

“You’re so sexy right now” Gulf groaned, as he was swirling his tip against Mew’s entrance 

Mew pulls him into a kiss as he slowly started to push

“God you feel so good” Mew breathlessly said and Gulf found himself at loss for words for a moment, Mew felt so tight around him so hot and so good 

“Move baby” Mew demands and he complies to the request gripping into his hips , as he slowly starting moving , finding his rythme shortly after , taking long deep thrusts repeatedly not missing Mew’s prostate even once 

“Gulf..” Mew moaned his name again and again  
He moved down, and pressed their lips together, kissing him deep and slow as his thrusts got slower too , not wanting to move out of him 

“I love you” Gulf whispers against Mew’s lips  
Before quickening the pace of his thrusts 

Mew’s words came out as moans instead as Gulf was digging his nails into His skin 

Mew started rocking his hips forward to match Gulf 

“Cum for me baby , i want to feel your load inside of me “ Mew whispers 

Feeling so close Gulf quickens his pace even more slamming into Mew’s prostate again and again until they both came with loud moaning and breathing sounds covering the music that was still playing in the background but forgotten by both of them 

Mew felt Gulf’s hot cum filling him up  
“Oh fuck Gulf” He breathlessly screamed throwing his head and arching his back digging his nails into Gulf’s neck ..

“You’re so fucking hot right now” Gulf said against the skin of his neck 

Before moving lower and lower plating kisses all over Mew’s body along the way  
Until He reached his twitching erection still letting out cum  
Gulf took it into his mouth and gave it a few sucks before taking every bit of cum that was splattered on Mew’s abdomen on his fingers and swallowed every last drop of it 

Mew could’ve sworn that moment has almost been the end of him 

~

“Was that my birthday present baby?” Mew whispers

“Mhmm.. maybe~”

“You’re the best present that i have ever received my entire life Gulf you know that right?”

“And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life” 

“Am i the first person that you said i love you to?”

Gulf nodded

“And the last one as well

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @jikookbeliever


End file.
